The Last Lekti
by DeathPrincess36
Summary: (I realize the plot is EXTREMELY similar to the actual game but I wasn't sure how else to go about it so please bare with me. R&R?) Kate Brown is the last living species of her kind, the Lekti, after Nefarious destroys her home planet called Vaxt. She somehow ends up in the Zolar Forest just seconds before being blown to bits and later meets up with Qwark and Ratchet.
1. Polaris Galaxy

Ratchet and Qwark made their way through space and as usual Qwark wouldn't stop talking. Going on and on about how big space was and the fact that Clank had been snatched by these little creatures called the Zoni. "You do realize this ship has an ejector seat, right?" The Lombax spoke up finally and Qwark chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I've been a little 'antsy in my pantsy' about getting back into the hero business." Ratchet rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Just keep your eyes peeled, Talwyn said these parts are crawling with mercenaries."

"Relax my friend, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."_ [Warning, warning: unidentified anomaly detected.]_ Aphelion cut him short. Ratchet goes to press a button. "Hold on! Shifting into evasive maneuver." Aphelion gets hit with a magnetic field before Ratchet could react and they start free-falling towards a planet. "We're going to die, we're going to die!" Qwark panics. "Will you shut up?! We're not gonna die!" Ratchet retorts and presses a few buttons. "Aphelion, switch to grav-o-metric stabilizers!"_ [Negative. Stabilizer's, offline. Thruster's, offline. Landing Flap's, offline.]_ The female mechanic voice spoke.

Ratchet gets more worried with everything the ship says then sighs. "Okay so we're going to die." They both scream as the ship hurdles towards the planet.


	2. Planet Quantos - Zolar Forest

The two continued to scream as Aphelion crashed into a forest, tumbled and slid until she was totaled. They were headed right for the edge of a really high cliff then just stopped as the ship hit an area where time had completely froze. Ratchet looks around as does Qwark. "Come on Qwark; let's find out where we are." With that the two find away back to the cliff while using the totaled ship to climb over. Ratchet blinked at the sight of a figure not that far off, though she didn't seem to be moving nor was there another ship in sight.

Qwark seemed to notice the figure as well and he glanced at the young Lombax who shrugged. Ratchet, the one with guts, slowly walked towards the still figure. It was a girl close to his age with ear only pointed slight at the tip, pure white hair and wore a similar outfit as Talwyn only a little bit more girly and less pirate-like. "Is it dead?" Qwark asks, once again in Ratchet's personal space. The Lombax rolled his eyes and shakes his head. "She's breathing so no." He replied. The girl groaned groggily before a pair of pale brown eyes could be seen.

Ratchet and Qwark jumped back when she suddenly sat up. She started to fall backwards again with a hand on her head and Ratchet gave a helping hand. "Easy there, don't hurt yourself." He said quietly. Her pale brown eyes went wide and she jumped to her feet, still feeling a little weak. Ratchet stood and placed his hands under her arms to help her stand. "Relax; we're not going to hurt you." Qwark waves casually. "I'm Ratchet the guy with the antenna's Qwark." She blinked blankly and stared at Qwark. "As in Captain Qwark…?" She asks quietly, moving her snow white hair from her face.

"That's right little lady! The greatest superhero to ever defeat the evil Dr. Nefarious and live!" Qwark says full of pride. She glares and pulls away from Ratchet's supportive grip. "Greatest superhero to ever live my hot blaster, you're nothing but coward people look up to only to get hurt!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there little girl. What did I ever do to you?" Qwark lowers himself to her eye level. "You ran away when people needed you- do you realize how many innocent lives were lost after you fled the scene because YOU wanted to live? We needed a hero and you ran... And now... Everybody's dead. What's-his-face destroyed my home with the push of a button all because an ACTOR with an ego the size of space tried to save us! I think you're a fraud who thinks movie business and reality is the same thing! Well it's not…"

The girl moved her broken gaze to the ground with pain filled brown eyes and tight fist balled up by her side. Qwark stood baffled that someone as young as she was would talk to him in such a rude manner but he was also feeling guilty. Ratchet slowly came up behind her and placed a light hand on her shoulder, he knew how she felt on a different level and she realized that when she looked into the green eyes of the golden-yellow with brown stripes Lombax with common armor. "The last of the Lombax's…" She covered her mouth and moves away from him. "Oh my... I-I'm so sorry Ratchet…" He shakes his head and smirks lightly. "I was pretty upset when I found they left me behind."

The girl looked at the two of them and held a hand to each. "I'm Kate, I don't know how I can be of service but please let me tag along, just for a little bit?" Ratchet and Qwark shook the offered hand then released. Qwark wasn't ALL for it but nevertheless when the two exchanged glances then looked back at her, he spoke up before Ratchet got the chance. "It's the least I can do, you can join our little duo for as long as you'd like." Kate gave him an annoyed look then glanced at Ratchet who nodded. "This duo just became a trio."

Kate's face brightens and she hugs the young Lombax without thinking. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ratchet staggers backwards a little due to force of her sudden hug. "Um, you're welcome." He responds with a hint of awkwardness in his voice. Kate blinks and quickly releases him, flushed from embarrassment. "Come on, Qwark and I were just about to try and find out where we are." Ratchet says before turning and walking away. Qwark followed and Kate followed behind him. They got to an area where a bunch of tiny zyphoids settled until they sensed the group, and then they went to attack. They were smaller version of the mutated alien mushroom, so they wouldn't by much of a problem.

Ratchet attacked with his wrench and Qwark shot the little buggers with his blaster. Kate hid behind a really big plant, feeling guilty as she watched the two. Ratchet seemed to be doing all the work. Kate slowly and silently made her escape and ran back towards where the Lombax's ship crashed before tripping over her own feet and falling face first into the charred dirt lit with small fires here and there along with embers that were still glowing hot. She groaned and rolled over on her back to at least look at the blue sky. When the littlr zyphoids were all dead Ratchet put up his wrench and looked around. Yeah, the enemies were dead, but Kate's scent had left the area. "Kate?" He called.

"Where'd she go?" He asked quietly and glanced at Qwark who shrugged. "She probably ran, HA! Who's the coward now?" He laughed. Ratchet shakes his head and backtracked until he saw her lying in the dirt. "Kate!" He called and rushed towards her. She glanced at the young Lombax when she heard her name and couldn't help but laugh at herself. "I feel pretty pathetic right now… I hate to tell you this but, I can't fight." Kate admits, slowly closing her eyes until Ratchet pulled her to her feet and onto his back without saying anything. "What're you doing?" She asked with confusion in her voice.

"You can't walk right?" He asks casually. "Ratchet…" She began to say but was interrupted. "Look, I'm used to taking up for other people, it's like it's a part of who I am. I'm not going to leave you here just because you can't fight." Ratchet explains as he makes his way back to where Qwark stood. "Hey, you found her!" The actor beams just a little too brightly. Ratchet rolls his eyes. "Let's keep moving." He states as he walks towards some spaced out platforms and jumps from one to the other with the feather-weighted girl on his back. Qwark follows.

They walk for some time, Qwark busted down at least two or three doors that wouldn't open, raised two brides, fought more of the zyphoids, found out that the time of this planet was all- "not working" and heard Qwark complain about various things along with screaming like a little girl before passing through an opening where a mother Fongoid who lost kids and asked the group to find them. "Qwark you stay here, I'll rescue the children" Ratchet tells him. "You can leave here with us if you'd like" Qwark says as he stands beside the mother Fongoid.

"Kate stays with me." Ratchet responded quickly as he turns to head out in search for the lost kids. Two of the kids were in an area crawling with zyphoids, so after fighting off the creatures he returned them to their mother. The other was stranded on a platform where time rewound and fast-forwarded certain settings. The kid wasn't in the middle of the time ripples so that was sort of a plus. When the boulders were positioned so that Ratchet could get around and to the kid, Kate focused on stopping the time ripples for a short time and it actually worked.

Without asking questions, Ratchet took the allowed route and got to the kid sooner than the time ripples played on. He used his wrench to extend the bridge and got the girl back to her mom. "Oh thank you young Lombax." She says then explains how her kind had to take refuge as she leads them to her village. After telling the Fongoid on the other side of the door to open up, the female rushed inside with her kids and the chief made a gesture for the group to come in before closing the door again. "I saw your ship crash from the top pf the village, maybe we can fix it." The chief said as he led the group towards the village.

"Ship's trashed, there's no way we can fix it." Ratchet replied as he followed with Qwark behind him. "May be we cannot, but I think I know who can." The chief said with some pride. "Who?" Ratchet asks curiously. "The zoni's of course." The chief replied simply. "Meet me at the Temple of Zhan, I will explain everything." "The Guardians of time?" Kate asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice. "I thought they lived in the Great Clock." She added before the chief rushed off towards the temple entrance, quieting herself once she realized how confused the young Lombax was.

Not asking any questions, Ratchet followed the chief to the temple. After reaching the top of the stairs where Qwark, one of the young Fongoids and the chief were waiting Ratchet let Kate down on her feet since all the other Fongoids were staring and his white haired friend was getting nervous. "We might not be able to fix it, but in here is a vessel that can rescue the lost beings with a great power- a power that should not be abused." He explained as he opened the door and led the group inside the temple. Three buttons lie ahead. "We'll have to close you off until you return, are you sure you want to do this?" The chief asked as the three got on each button.

"I'll be fine. Kate stay here, Qwark, use the communicator on your belt to keep in contact." He says before heading deeper into the temple. "Operation Red Shirt is a go." Qwark confirmed with a since of pride in his voice. He waited a little before contacting Ratchet's nav-unit. –I'm in.- Ratchet voiced. "Okay, in situations like this it's best to avoid phrases like 'this isn't so bad' or 'it's going to be alright'." –I hope this vessel is worth it.- Ratchet voiced after a long moment of silence. "Oh it is. According to the chief, the vessel will allow you to rescue the lost Zoni and harness their power." Qwark responded. Kate shakes her head lightly.

The wait seemed to be endless until Ratchet's voice was heard again. –Qwark, there are two Zoni in here.- "Catch them with the vessel and get out of there." Qwark says based on what the Fongoid chief told him. It wasn't much longer before the young Lombax rejoined with the group and the five of them headed back out to the village that was under attack. The chief made it out first and was herding the others into the temple when Qwark, Ratchet, and Kaye rejoined him. "Quick! Everybody into the temple, Vorselon is coming!" "Qwark, you ready to let those stallions out of the stables?" Ratchet asks as he glances at him. "I was born ready." Qwark responds. Kate stands behind the boys and looks at them with a concerned expression.

"Azimuth!" A floating head in a powered suit known as Vorselon yelled as he appeared beside Qwark, who screamed like a little girl and jumped into the arms of the Fongoid chief. "I believe Dr. Nefarious was clear as to repercussions of leaving your hovel. The clock is ours." He spoke, making himself very clear. Ratchet took a step back and looked at him very confusedly with a sheepish grin. "Wait, who?" Qwark stands in front of the young Lombax with a very stern expression. "Dr. Nefarious has no authority here villain, I'm not completely convinced he's even a real doctor."

Ratchet grits his teeth and glares at the idiot of the galaxy. "So return my side-kick's pal before I bring the thunder." Qwark adds and get into a fighting stance. Ratchet put a hand on his head and shakes his head. Kate blinks and admires his act of pure courage, even if he was being an idiot by standing up to a villain who was convinced that Ratchet was a guy named Azimuth, and had a bone to pick with him. Vorselon just looked at him and pointed a strange claw-looking weapon and put Qwark in a bubble that floated off into his ship.

"Kill the rebel and bring the others in for questioning." Vorselon ordered his troops before teleporting back to his ship. As the invasion went on, one by one the villagers were being captured like Qwark had been only minutes before hand. "Oh no! He's taking the villagers, we have to help them!" The Fongoid chief cried. Ratchet rushed onto the battle field to back up the other Fongoid's that were defending their home. Kate backed into the closed temple door as she watched the battle unprotected and completely vulnerable to the robots. It didn't take long before a few of them had spotted her and came towards the cornered and defenseless Lekti.

When they raised their arms to attack Kate closed her eyes and yelled "time!" freezing the two robots temporarily and ran around them, finding somewhere to take cover, and taking a little too much time. A bubble formed around her and was pulled towards the large ship. "Ratchet!" She yelled through the unbreakable matter. The young Lombax bashed one of the last standing robots with his wrench before hearing his name, his ears perked slightly. He looked up just in time for the bubble she was in to disappear into the ship. Ratchet tightly gripped his wrench and glared at the ship.

"Come, there is one last place where we keep a Zoni in case of emergencies." The Fongoid chief said after the area was secured and took the lead. Ratchet followed behind him, soon coming to a door in which the Fongoid chief opened and the young Lombax caught the little Zoni. The exit opened and Ratchet smashed a wave of robots. "There's an old teleport pad that will take you to your spaceship. Follow me." The chief says before taking the lead once again. Ratchet follows, passes through two more doors before helping the villagers fight off the robots then following the chief through another door and up a large flight of stairs.

"I was thinking about dismantling this thing, but now I'm glad I didn't." He said and waited for the young Lombax before teleporting them to the teleport pad near the totaled Aphelion, and then the chief went back to his village. Ratchet opened the vessel containing the Zoni's and they immediately took to fixing the ship. After it was fixed, the young Lombax jumped into his ship and headed back into the Polaris Galaxy.


	3. Polaris Galaxy - Phylax sector

"Qwark come in, do you read me?" Ratchet asked from inside of Aphelion._ –It's so good to hear your voice Ratchet. They've got us in these containment cells and oh! They're bringing food, thank god- tap water? You animals!-_ "Qwark, I need you to active the nav-beacon on your belt, can you do that?" The young Lombax asks. Minutes later a 'beep' was heard clarifying that he had activated the nav-beacon. "Good. Alright sit tight, I'm on my way." _–Hey Ratchet, Kate isn't with us. Vorselon took her with him.-_ Qwark voices with concern. _–I tried to stop him but.. his technology is too advanced.-_ He added.

"Son of a cragmite!" The young and very angry Lombax tighten his grip on the steering wheel. "Where did Vorselon take her?" He asked in a low tone that was highly angered. _–I don't know. You can't see much passed this laser grid.-_ "I'll be there as soon as I can." Ratchet says before ending the conversation and speeding towards the coordinates of Qwark's nav-beacon. _[Ratchet, I know you are angry but please do not break the steering wheel…]_ Aphelion voices, causing Ratchet to blinked and loosen his grip a little. "Sorry." He murmured quietly.


	4. Vorselon's Ship - Ship Interior

Kate looked around the containment unit she was in as she sat with her back to the corner hugging her knees. She was terrified to the core. The food that the robots brought lay completely untouched and it wasn't too much longer when Vorselon appeared out of nowhere and lowered the grid before entering the containment unit. "You, young Lekti, where is the rebel Lombax?" "I don't know any rebel. The one I was with isn't the one you're looking for- but I can help you find him IF you leave my friend alone." Kate says while looking at the power-suited floating head with fury in her pale brown eyes.

"Nonsense! The rebel Azimuth is the only Lombax I know, what proof do you have that your friend is not him?" Vorselon asked. Kate stood. "What proof? I don't know who this 'Azimuth' is but Ratchet's not him! Don't you find it the least but weird he didn't know who you were? –plus he's a little YOUNG to be your arch enemy don't you think?!" Kate wasn't yelling but boy was she angry, and she wasn't afraid to show it. Vorselon narrowed his one and only eye before cuffing her wrist with his claw and practically dragging her out of the containment unit.

"Lemme go you power-suited alien head!" Kate yelled as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. Vorselon stopped and looked at her. "You are a Lekti, you have powers much like the Caretaker of the Great Clock and yet you hang around with that- Lombax! You can go back in time and save your people without disrupting the space-time continuum!" Kate blinks a few times and stares at him blankly. "I could... Save my people…?" She barely managed to get out into words she was so awestruck, "Stick with me and teach you how to access your full powers." Vorselon says in a very convincing tone.

Kate was silent for the longest time. She remembered the screams, the cries, and the blood shed of her kind. No; her family. She remembered her parents screaming for her to run and before she could argue she was sent to the Planet Quantos in a half-conscious state. Her snow white hair covered her pale brown eyes that were filled with a mixture of unwanted emotions. Just as she was about to agree to stay with Vorselon to find away to save her kind from nearly going extinct, a loud blaring alarm went off throughout the entire ship.

Kate shakes her head as if coming back into reality and rips her wrist from his clutches; cutting it open pretty bad from the metal of the robot pincher- so yeah, it was bleeding, but not as much as she was expecting it to. It was bleeding like it was merely a simple cut. Kate used the few moments she had due to Voreslon's pause to make a run for it. She ran as fast as her little legs would allow her. "Get her! Do not let that Lekti rejoin with the Lombax!" Vorselon ordered after regaining his senses. With that, the robots that weren't go after the escaping prisoners and Ratchet.

As she ran, Kate gently placed her hand on the wound on her bleeding wrist and reversed the time of it, healing the wound quickly and painlessly. She stumbled a couple times and froze a few attacks aimed at her. "Take me to Ratchet!" She cried, but nothing happened. "Transport for cryin' out loud!" Kate yelled with anger rising in her desperate cry to rejoin with her friend before getting incinerated by the robots. She tripped over a thick wire and hit the floor with quite an impact. Kate curled up in a ball and grits her teeth.

"Can these floors be any harder?" She mutters grimly. "We mean you no harm." A mechanical voice from one of many robots surrounding her, spoke. The usual circular saw bladed and blaster robots with a few plasma robots not too far in case she did manage to escape the enclosed circle. Kate's eyes went wide with fear as she slowly lifted her gaze to see the robots way passed her comfort zone. A dry, single noted laugh escaped her lips. "Boys, we're all friends… Right?" She smiles sheepishly. "Insolent squishy, prepare to die." One of the others voiced as the group readied their weapons.

Kate winced at that. She thought on her toes and forcefully pushed herself painfully off the floor and ramming into one of the small-framed robots from out of the way and running, again. When the plasma robots took action, she held a hand out and froze their attack and kept running, not daring to look back. Kate ran hard until she came to a ship hanger where Qwark and a few Fongoids were piling into a small escape pod before the door closed. Her lungs begging for a break and her throat felt like it was on fire.

By the time she had actually gotten into the hanger, the shuttle was closing and the hanger doors were being opened soon after the shuttle was up and running. Kate went to stand beside something large and bolted down for her to grab onto when the hanger doors were fully opened. She'd worry about whom or what was opening them later. Soon enough, the hanger doors were open and she was clinging to a computer bolted to the wall as she the shuttle was launched into space, being lifted off her feet in a matter of seconds.

Then the doors closed and she landed on the floor with an impact, much like earlier. She groaned a curse under her breath and lay still for a moment. She was sore and she was tired from using quite a few of her abilities in a short amount of time. "Kate!" A familiar voice called shortly after she heard footsteps coming towards her. "I've been through a lot today so unless you wanna-" She curled up in a ball, grinding her teeth in the middle of her sentence. Ratchet knelt beside her on one knee and hesitated before taking the risk of carefully placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

He saw it coming before Kate jerked and side-kicked him. Ratchet let out a light grunt as he slumped over due to the impact of her tibia hitting him just below his rib cage, even if he was wearing light weight armor. Kate brought the leg close to her and held the spot like felt like it had just hit bullet proof glass. "Bloody-!" She growled under her breath and blinked when she saw her golden-yellow fury friend smiling sheepishly. "Ratchet?" Kate barely managed to whisper. He gave a light wave. "Glad to see you still kicking." He joked light-heartedly.

Kate blinked a few times and glared at him when his light-hearted joke reached her ears. Using the last of her available energy and strength, Kate swung her legs around the waist of the young Lombax and pushed the rest of her body to a sitting position. So yeah, she was sitting on his lower torso with her hand pressed against his ribs and he was pretty much pinned by a little girl. "Care to say that again?" He shakes his head and grins nervously. "I'm good. Aphelion's waiting a head since Vorselon blocked the entrance."

Kate carefully got off of him and slowly stood on unstable legs. Ratchet pushed himself up on his feet in one go just as Kate lost her balance. He caught her upper arm and held her steady. "Get on my back." She shakes her head and pulls away from his grip. "Vorselon's army's already headed this way; I can manage on my own. C'mon!" She grabbed his hand and ran as if her life depended on it for the third while being stuck on this ship. Ratchet didn't see that coming and got pulled forward a little too suddenly. He had some trouble running on his own at first, but in no time he was in sync with Kate and he took the lead in case they came across any robots troops.

Her grip on his gloved hand never loosened, it tightened slightly every time she stumbled. Ratchet glanced back at her with concerned green eyes that made her heart sink. "Eyes foreword soldier!" She scowled, surprising him and he did as he was told. "Any news on Azimuth, like where we can find him?" Kate asked. "I'll tell you when we get to Aphelion." He answers as they get to an elevation. After a few moments, the elevator doors closed and brought them to the central hub. Kate was bent over doing her best in catching her breath. "I… Hate… Running…" She said in between breaths.

"You sure you don't me to carry you?" Ratchet offered as he looked at her with a hand held out. She nods slowly. "I'm sure." She replies with a light-hearted smile. It wasn't long before the doors opened again. There were no robots and no Vorselon. "Ratchet…" Kate whispered quietly after regaining her composer from catching her breath. "It's too quiet… I don't like it." Ratchet took a step out of the elevator. "You worry too much." He said casually. "If anything comes up I'll take it down." "Like the Warlord himself?" Kate asked, pointing in the direction of the awaiting Vorselon.

When Kate stepped out of the elevator, the doors closed and it disappeared into the ceiling. "You two have interfered with Dr. Nefarious's plans for the last time! Prepare to die!" Kate and Ratchet exchanged a glance before they shrug and look back at him. "Whatever you say Lord Dorkselon, you're goin' down." Kate grinned smugly. Ratchet pulled out his Constructo-Pistol and got into a fighting stance. Kate saw that there was no place for her to hide, so she stayed in the back of the room.

The battle seemed to be short but painful. Kate was back-up, freezing the time of Vorselon's major attacks until the battle was over and Vorselon's power-suit started falling apart due to the taken damage. Vorselon's head made a quick escape after yelling, "This isn't over!" Kate keeled over in exhaustion and Ratchet rushed over to her, gently picking her up and hurrying to Aphelion. It wasn't long before he and Kate were inside the ship and heading into the Polaris Galaxy.


	5. Polaris Galaxy - Vela Sector

"So, what did you learn about Azimuth?" Kate asked as she adjusted herself in the passenger seat of the ship. "He was a Four-Bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard, and also an elder councilman of the Center for Advanced Lombax Research." Ratchet replied with a blank expression as he carefully steered Aphelion. Kate glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Any ideas on his whereabouts are?" "Qwark says the Fongoid chief told him Azimuth's location now somewhere in the Volgram Pass of Torren IV." Kate nearly fell over in shock. "Volgram Pass? That's where the exile dwells! Why would someone like him be a place like that?" Ratchet shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out." He says with a smirk. "As for Flint Vorselon, he was a powerful Terraklon assassin and mercenary. After a battle on planet Zaurik, he lost his organic body and was forced to adopt a new cyborg body. So now he's a feared tyrant in the Breegus System of the Polaris Galaxy, selling his services to the highest bidder and traveling in his personal warship working under Dr. Nefarious." Ratchet tells her as he heard from the Fongoids. Kate blinked a few times before looking into space. "That explains so much." She says, almost completely in awe by the first time seeing space up close.


	6. Torren IV - Monoloth Fields

As Aphelion lands in a barren area with mostly sand and a few plants here and there but it was mostly desert. When the hatch opened, Ratchet jumped out and landed on his feet. Kate crawled out and fell over the side, feeling a little...space sick. Ratchet gently pulled her to her feet. "Are you going to be okay?" He asks. She nods and takes a deep breath. "I'll be fine a few minutes. Space is so pretty, but I've never been in a star-cruiser before, or any kind of spaceship." She smiles sheepishly. "Let's just find Azimuth and get the heck out of here. This ghost-planet gives me the creeps."

Ratchet nods and the two begin their search for the general. Kate had been here once or twice, until she found out about the exiles. No one was here now except them and some Vullards. "Um hi, we're looking for Volgram Pass, can you point us in the right direction?" Ratchet asked a nearby Vullard while Kate was examining a time-error in this planet. "There's no going around this way… That's for sure." She muttered quietly to herself. "Kate! We have to find the guardian; it'll tell us how to get to Volgram Pass!" Ratchet called. Kate turned and rejoined him.

Then the two were off to find the guardian. "It should be passed the Hollow, if I remember correctly." Ratchet nods. "That's right, but we need permission from the guardian." He confirms. Kate held back a groan. "We'll never get into the Hollow!" She states with known experience. "You worry too much Kate." Ratchet says in a cool and collected voice. Kate glares at him with annoyed pale brown eyes. "Remember what happened LAST time you said that?" He nodded. "Yeah, and we got through it so relax." She huffed.

Kate raised an arm and froze an enemy in place without even looking up before kicking it off the side of the cliff. She was ticked. Ratchet pulled out his wrench and bashed the few robots that were in the area, with Kate using her time-powers for support. Things got done a lot quicker with her help. They passed through a short tunnel where a pad laid and a guardian across the cliff. Ratchet stepped up onto the pad and watched as the guardian came to life. "Halt outsiders. What business do you have in the Hollow?" It asked. Kate shivered at how it moved and talked- this place was never her favorite planet.

"We're looking for Volgram Pass." Ratchet answers. The guardian paused to think a moment. "Volgram Pass… Where the exile dwells? It is beyond this Hollow. But, we do not grant entrance to outsiders. They must find it for themselves." Ratchet's ears lowered a little and Kate frowned. "I told you!" She says in an annoyed tone. Ratchet glances around with curious green eyes. "We'll just have to find a way into the Hollow, no biggie." He chuckles as he finds and opening. Without a heed of warning, he scooped Kate up into his arms and jumped onto the grind rail. Kate used every bit of strain in her tense body she had to keep from screaming.

When they reached the end of the grind rail, Ratchet put her down on her feet. Kate flattened out the folds in her outfit and glared at him. "Warn me next time!" She scowled. He smirked. "Hey, at least we're on the other side of the guardian." "Sorry out about that outsiders, we like to keep attention away from galactic rangers. You have proven yourself worthy. The hollow is right this way." The Vullard working behind the guardian said before taking the lead. Kate followed with Ratchet beside her. "So, what exactly did Azimuth do?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh you know, destroyed one of Nefarious's transports and an outpost. Us Vullards have never been on the other side of the Hollow so do be careful outsiders." When they walked through a door there was a battery bot running around the door that led to the Hollow was closed. "Mind picking up that battery bot and putting it back into its socket? Darn things go on strike every day." The Vullard says. Ratchet does so and the door opens. Battery bots were running around like angry ants. "The battery bots are revolting! All systems are offline!" One of the Vullards cried. "Inform the higher-ups, we got an 11-13." The elder ordered. "Sorry outsiders, looks like you're at a dead end."

Ratchet and Kate step through the door and look around. "So you're saying we should just give up and go home? Forget it, we've come too close to call it quits." She glances at Ratchet who nods lightly. "We'll help you get the systems up and running again." He states. "Kate, stay here." Ratchet adds before going around the Hollow collecting batter bots with his wrench and throwing them in their sockets to get systems online. Kate watched as he NEARLY got squished by compactors, cut in half by huge saw blades and torched by flames.

The sight of him coming so close to those outcomes made her flinch. Watching him made her realize that he'd probably been through a lot more than just getting a few systems online. Made her wonder how many times he would've been killed if it weren't for his instincts. She sighed softly under her breath and looked at the ground. She could manipulate time much like the Great Clock, but on different scales and she didn't have to worry about ripping the fine fabric of the universe. If only she had her full powers, she could help Ratchet so much more and wouldn't have to sit on the sidelines any more!

"Kate, all systems are go! We can head to the Pass now!" Ratchet called from a distance, pulling the girl from her thoughts. "Coming!" She called back and went to join him. He lowered himself so she could get on his back. Once Kate was securely on his back, he headed towards the incinerator. "Hold on tight." Ratchet says before jumping onto the large spring which shot the two onto the upper level of the Hollow. He landed on his feet, smashed in the robots waiting, then headed to the Pass. Ratchet kept Kate on his back though; since there was a grind rail and he got the feeling he would be using it.

Barely visible, a tall figure with white-fur with red stripes, and the ears of a Lombax stood at the mouth of an old broken down mining bot holding a double-headed wrench almost as tell as the man holding it. He was wearing armor of the Lombax Praetorian Guard. Ratchet had to strain his eyes just to get a clear view of him. "Um hi, do you know where I can find Alister Azimuth?" The figure narrowed his eyes and hurled a bomb towards the two. Ratchet's eyes went wide. "Uh oh." He raised his wrench and threw it away from them before diving out of the way, grabbing the grind rail and swinging himself over it, touching down easily.

Kate held tightly onto Ratchet as he did so to keep from flying off. She didn't loosen up as Ratchet raced after the running away Alister. "You've lost the element of surprise, killing me won't be so easy!" The elder called back to them. "I just wanna talk to you!" Ratchet called back. "Lies! You're spies sent to assassinate me! Who sent you? Nefarious? Vorselon?" The elder yelled. Ratchet jumped over spaces and from rail to rail when he needed. "Look at me, I'm a Lombax!" Ratchet called with an irritated voice.

"The Lombax's are gone! I think I'd know a holo-guise when I see one!" The elder yelled. "Can you stop trying to kill us for two seconds so we can talk?" Ratchet calls a head to the elder pretty much making it as difficult as possible for the younger to catch up with him. Kate had her eyes closed every minute that the chase went on, clinging to Ratchet like a baby gorilla riding on its mothers back as her fuzzy friend struggled to stay on the rails the closer he got to reaching Alister's hideout. "Guess you should've taken more trailing before coming after me!" The elder yelled.

Ratchet growled out of frustration. Kate slowly opened her eyes and looked at the young Lombax. "Ratchet…." She whimpered quietly. "When I say jump, jump." He said just as quietly in a warning voice. She tucked her head behind his head and braced herself. More speed, quicker jumping. He railed a high beam that led to a spring he landed on and they were launched into the air. "Jump!" Kate closed her eyes and let go of Ratchet, landing in the mouth of Alister's hideout on her knees. Ratchet lands in front of her, looking around with caution.

Within moments Ratchet was thrown into the wall with a wrench holding him up by his throat. Kate covered her mouth. Alister glared and held the wrench in place, then blinked. "It can't be… You're Kaden's son…" He said quietly and pulled back then knelt. Ratchet landed on his feet and held his throat as he caught his breath. "My apologies. General Alister Azimuth; Four-Bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard and head councilman of the Center for Advanced Lombax Research. And you, my dear boy…" He spoke in a gentle voice as he rose to his feet and looked at Ratchet with caring eyes. "Look just like your father..." Ratchet's ears perked and his expression brightened.

The three of them entered his hideout covered with research about the Great Clock and the Zoni and something called the Obsidian Eye. Kate looked at these notes as Ratchet looked at a pocket watch with Alister and Kaden in their younger years before he looked at the Elder. "I have so many questions, how did you know him?" "Kaden and I were good friends. He was a good Lombax, smart as they come. He was the first outsider who theorized that the Great Clock even existed." "And this 'clock', you think Clank's in there?" Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"Clock, is a rather crude translation. The Fongoid's on Quantos specifically say 'Keeper of Time' but yes, I suspect he is." The elder explained as he made his way towards an old rusty chest. Kate glanced over. "I've read stories about the Zoni, the smartest Zoni in the universe built the Great Clock in the center of it- give or take 50ft. Here recently the Zoni set off to find the one who was built to take care of it after the Great War." "Where did you hear about that?" Alister shot her a glare which caused to hide behind Ratchet. "Like I said; stories…" She said quietly.

"My mother would tell me all kinds of stories about the Zoni, the Great Clock, and a little about the Great War. Not enough for it make any sense." Kate added to her response. Alister went back to digging through the chest. "Wait, I thought only my father stayed behind with the Lombaxes. Why aren't you with them?" The general paused and searched the chest with his pained eyes. "Sometimes the universe has a cruel sense of humor. Ah, here they are; your father's hoverboots." He says as he holds up a pair of rusty old hoverboots. "Ready for your first lesson?"

Kate sat on the sidelines as she watched Ratchet and Alister hover around on their boots. Alister was giving instructions on how to use them and excess the turbo. She giggled when her furry friend nearly crashed but he was soon hovering around like a pro. It wasn't long before he was flying through the hover-course Alister had set up when he and Kaden had gotten their boots. After that, Kate jumped down and rejoined the boys before they headed to one last course Alister had set up after he complimented the young yellow and brown Lombax, "you're a faster learner than your father."

Kate stood with Alister as Ratchet zoomed through the final test. "I don't think I ever caught your name." The elder spoke as he looked at Kate. She blinked and looked at him, then away. "Kate, sir. I'm just someone Ratchet picked up on Quantos who's been with him ever since he found me." She answered quietly. "Well, Kate, I think its best you stayed here. The search for the Great Clock won't be easy and babysitting you will only make it more troublesome." Alister said calmly. Kate was taken back. She looked at him with a serious expression. "With all do respect general; shouldn't you let Ratchet decide that for himself?"

"You seem to know a lot about the Zoni and the Great Clock, too much. With the information you know it'll be harder to keep you out of trouble. If you get captured, there's no telling what the enemy can do to get that information. I can't risk it." Alister glanced at her with narrow red eyes, a look that sent shivers down Kate's spine. "Ratchet and I have been through a lot together, it's not right for you to-" She was cut off by his expression changing to a very deadly one. "I'm telling you to stay here!" Kate flinched at his raised voice.

She moved her gaze to the ground. "What's going on?" Ratchet asked as he landed near the two. "I'll meet you at Aphelion…" Kate says quietly before running back towards the ship. He blinked a few times then looked back at the general, switching the gears in his head to the topic of finding the Great Clock. "So what now, storm into Nefarious's stronghold and force him to tell us where the clock is?" He got into one of his stances. "Nefarious would be foolish to reveal that kind of information no matter what we do to him." Alister responded quickly with his all-too-serious expression.

"But you have an advantage I did not have before, contact inside the clock." He added and placed a finger on the orange button on his own armor before turning around. Ratchet arched an eyebrow. "Clank? How're we gonna talk to him?" The confused young Lombax asked as he watched the general walk away. "General, my ship's this way." Ratchet said, pointing back the other way. Alister smirked and a ship similar to Aphelion hovered up behind him. "Meet me in Axiom City, Planet Terachnos." The elder says as he boosts himself into his ship using his hoverboots. "What're we looking for in Axiom City?" Ratchet asks, wondering what Alister was thinking at this point. "A way to talk to Clank." He answered before the hatch closed and he took off into space.

Ratchet stood there for a minute then headed back to Aphelion. He remembered seeing Kate leave upset before he and the general got to talking and he wanted to know why she left in such a hurry.


	7. Polaris Galaxy - Vela Sector (2)

"I don't get it; he got all angry with me when I told him I could help while you were on the hover-course. He said I know too much about the Great Clock and-." Kate said quietly as she sat in the backseat hugging her knees firmly against her chest without even finishing her sentence. Ratchet's ears lowered a little and he was silent for a moment before speaking up. "Aphelion, switch to autopilot." _[AxoimCity in planet Terachnos correct?]_ She asked the pilot. "Right." Ratchet replied._ [Autopilot is now engaged; go cheer your friend up.]_ Aphelion says in a kind mechanical voice.

Ratchet climbs into the back with Kate and sit beside her. "Remember what I told you when I found you after you tried running away?" He asked in a gentle tone. Kate thought back and slowly lifted her head. "You said you were used to taking up for other peopl- and you weren't gonna leave me behind…" She said quietly, moving her gaze to meet his. "Right. Why should that change now?" He asked with a light smirk. Kate lowered her gaze again. "Because he's a general, that's why." "He was a general." Ratchet corrected her.

"He's not with the Lombaxes, and probably hasn't been since they left." He stated matter-of-factly. Kate chuckled and shakes her head lightly. "You said it yourself, he's in exile." Ratchet says with drooping ears. "We're friends right?" He asked, his voice matching his mood of depression. Kate nods lightly. "Friends don't hurt friends, in any way. I'm not gonna leave you behind because a friend of my father thinks you should stay put." Ratchet says before climbing back into the driver's seat. He saw Kate smile a little and his ears perked back up.

Secretly, Kate still thought about what Alister told her, and it continued to bug her.


	8. Planet Terachnos - Axiom City

Ratchet climbs out of his ship and waits for his new companion patiently. "You are coming Kate?" "Yeah! Just. Give. Me. A Minute-ah!" The girl falls out of the side of the ship and lands face first. "Ow…" Ratchet held in his laughter as best as he could. "Here let me help." Ratchet knelt and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks…" She muttered as she brushed herself off. "Why're you still letting me tag along? Won't that general guy get angry again?" Kate asked, her concerned pale brown eyes meeting his serious green ones. "We just had this conversation..." He stays with a sigh.

"But-" Ratchet covers her mouth just in time for Alister's voice to be heard through his communicator. Saying something about taking a detour and he would meet him up a head. "Copy that." He responds then removes his hand. "I'll only get in your way because I can't fight and you know that!" Kate reminds the young Lombax. "You can help me find Clank, I know the abilities you have and they're not like anything I've ever seen, forget what Alister said and listen to what I'm saying!" Ratchet semi-glares at the girl.

Kate blinks a few times and moves her eyes from his, fidgeting with a strand of her snow white hair. "Come on, I gotta use my swingshot to get across." He lowers himself so she could get onto his back. Kate sighs in defeat and carefully climbs up onto his back. It paid off being a couple inches shorter than him. "Hold on tight alright?" He glances at her through the corner of his eye. She nods slowly and hangs on tightly but not tight enough to hurt him or choke him.

He stood straight again and made a break for the edge of the platform, shooting his swingshot at the floater and slinging the two of them across the gap, landing perfectly on the other platform with perfect balance, even with Kate on his back. The next thing he did was lower the plated spring with his wrench before getting on it and being launched onto the platform above them. "Swingshot time?" Kate asks. He nods and runs for the edge, shooting at the floater and sending the two flying across the gap.

When he lands near the ledge and it doesn't take long for the two robots antagonizing the inhabitants of this planet to detect and close in on the Lombax. "Go take cover." Kate gets off his back and goes to take cover behind the fairly large plant pots across the bridge but stops half way. "Not gonna happen boss." While fighting off the other two robots he glances over at her. "Get down!" Ratchet calls right before he sees her fall over the ledge of the bridge and cling to the side of it. "Hold on Kate!" He yells, destroying the two and shooting the one on the bridge with his blaster.

"I can't hold on dummy!" She cries. The machine-gun robot blows up at the last second and Ratchet rushes to grab her wrist just as she lost her grip. "I gotcha, don't worry." With a grunt and some effort he pulls her up. "Stay behind me from now on." She nods. "Will do…" He helps her up and keeps her behind him in case any more robots showed up. Two more did, luckily they were only blasters. Ratchet called Mr. Zurkon whom destroyed the enemies and stuck around.

Ratchet activated his hoverboots after getting Kate onto his back. "We're almost there, I think." "You think…?"She asks with a raised eyebrow. "Pretty sure." Ratchet reassures her. Kate glares at him. "Ratchet…" He chuckles sheepishly before shooting off towards the string of ramp platforms without warning. "Holy mother of Zoni!" Kate clings to the young Lombax as they flew from ramp to ramp until they touched down on the bridge where he deactivated the boots.

Kate got off of his back and they helped each other up the two large stairs. "WHY is EVERYTHING so BIG?!" Kate complains when they reach the top of the stairs. "Why are we so small?" Ratchet asks to answer her question. "Huh?" Kate looks at him with a tilted head. "Well that's.. it's how we were made." She blinks when she understands what he meant. "Oh! I get it." She giggles sheepishly then sighs. "Let's keep moving." Ratchet says. She nods and gets up on his back again.

He locked onto the floater and released the slingshot which immediately grappled the floater and slung the two across the gap and into the Axiom City Spaceport where two of the planers inhabitants stood a few feet away. Kate got down from Ratchet's back and followed him towards the two aliens. "Oh great another Lombax, here to destroy more stuff?" One of them gripes. "Mind your manners, maybe he can help." The other says quietly. "What's he going to do, fly over the defense grid? I'd like to see that." The other laughs. The nice one looked at Ratchet and sighs.

"You see, a rouge Lombax much older than you destroyed the main computer and now we can't access hardly anything." He explains. Ratchet listens then gives a light nod. "I'll see what I can do." He then looks at Kate. "Stay with them in case we get any unwanted visitors." He says before activating his hoverboots. Kate nods and does as she was told, watching as Ratchet hovered towards the island and making his way towards the ramp that would shoot him over the defense grid, if she did her math right. She watched him land on the side of the grid and sighed out of short relief.

Ratchet used his wrench to do something that brought the system back online and lowered the grids. That's also when a fleet of robots were dropped off by their ships. "Oh great, just what we need more trouble." The cranky one griped. The nice one led Kate to where they were to take cover and raised the defense grid. Ratchet rushed into battle with the robots. The area was secure within minutes and the grid was lowered. "Oh thank you for your help Lombax." The nice one said as the three of them came out of hiding. "Lombax lover." The cranky one muttered.

The two went over to the transport tube and activated it. "This will take you the plaza, but do be careful young Lombax." He nods and dived into the tube. Kate went to follow but was stopped by the nice one. "You might want to stay with us, things are not looking pretty out there." Kate stares at the alien before shaking her head. "I have to go with him, otherwise he'll worry." She says. The alien chuckles lightly. "Don't worry my friend; I'll let him know you're with us. Trust me child." Kate glances to see out the glass then looks back at the alien. "O-okay…" She replied quietly.

Kate looked back towards the glass and saw Ratchet and Alister backing each other up as they fought a fleet of robots that seemed to just keep coming. She placed a hand on the glass and sighs. Kate didn't trust Alister one bit. She watched the battle. The alien went to main computer and started typing; entering passwords, and other necessary data. "I'm Jarvis, what's your name?" He asks. Kate blinks and goes over to the main computer. "Kate. My name is Kate." She answers quietly.

"What's a girl of your race doing so far from home?" Jarvis asks, meaning no harm by it. Kate hesitated to answer and looked at the ground. "My home was destroyed; I'm the only one who made it off alive." Jarvis looks at her. "Are you sure?" She nods slowly. "Kate, one of your kind is special, do you understand that?" Jarvis speaks. "Yes sir." She answers quietly.

"Have your full powers come in?"

She shakes her head. "No. I've tried everything but they won't come…"

"Maybe you should just be patient with it, it'll come in due time."

_–Jarvis come in.-_ Alister's voice says through the computer's communicator, causing Kate to look up. Jarvis sends a hologram to the transmitter. "Alister? You've got some nerve, the entire city's looking for you!" _–Yeah, yeah. Can you find away to get into the main building?-_ "I'll try to patch through the security, in the mean time there's another wave coming towards you." Everything fell quiet so Kate assumed that he and Ratchet were fighting again. After Jarvis patched through he informed Alister that he and his partner would have to split and meet up somewhere that would get them into the main building.

After Alister leaves the area Jarvis calls out to the young Lombax over to the hologram and gave him some instructions and wished him luck. _–Wait, is Kate with you?-_ Ratchet's voice patches through to the main computer just like Alister's was. The pink large headed alien nodded. "She's perfectly safe up here with us." _–I want her with me.-_ Kate turned a light pink and looked at Jarvis who nodded to her. "She should be there soon." She smiled and dived into the transport tube. Moments later she flew from the other end of the transport tube and lands on her butt. "That was fun!" She giggles.

Ratchet smirks and walks over to her before lending her a hand to help her up. "Glad to have you back." Kate grins and stands with the help of her friend. "I've got to hit some buttons then meet-" "Alister at the place, I know." Kate finishes his sentence with a light smirk. "Wow." Was all Ratchet could say at this point. He lowered himself so she could get up on his back. Kate got up on his back and held on. Ratchet activated his hoverboots and raced against the clock to zoom over switches as Jarvis sent him the coordinates, having to shoot over at least six or seven ramps.

Kate clung to the young Lombax the whole time. After activating all the switches Jarvis gave the coordinates of the place he was to meet Alister and Ratchet headed to the tower. It didn't take very long for him to get to the spot but he kept his hoverboots activated. Alister looked at him then the girl and back at him, saying absolutely nothing. He switched his gaze to the computer and waited for Jarvis to tell him the code to deactivate the grid. Kate didn't like the look in those beady ruby eyes and lowered her head and rest on Ratchet's back. Jarvis gave Alister the code and the grid was lowered, shortly after a string of boosters were activated.

"This should get us into the main building, come on let's go." Alister says before taking off on his hoverboots. Ratchet followed after him. Hitting the boosters gave them the velocity they needed to be launched into the entrance of the building. Ratchet deactivated his boots and followed the general. As soon as they passed a bio scanner alarms blared and robot troops move in. "Stupid bio scanners… You take the left, I'll take the right, and Kate; you take cover." He glances at the girl before moving in to attack his targets. Kate gets down from Ratchet's back and does as she was told. Ratchet takes care of the enemies on his side.

One after another, the robot fleet seemed to keep coming by the dozens and the barriers Kate was hiding behind were being blasted to pieces bit by bit. When the final barrier crumbles Kate blinks and stares at the machine-gun robot like a deer in head lights. Alister grabs her arm and pulls her his way right as the guns on the robot were charging, then shoots the robot and it explodes. That seemed to be the last of them and the grids lowered themselves. "Are you alright?" The elder asked with his usual stern expression, causing Ratchet to turn around and look at them.

"I'm fine, general." She answers quietly and shuffles her feet. "Good. Then you can stay here and out our way. Come on Ratchet, let's keep moving. He speaks in his usual rough tone. Kate stared at the ground with a hand on her forearm. Ratchet started to follow him then stopped and walked back towards Kate, holding a hand to her. Kate smiles faintly and takes hold of his hand before they followed after the general quickly. The trio made it through this section of the building and Alister breaks the glass of a hole that led into the security room and they jumped through, landing on their feet.

There was one robot in the room who reached to press the lock-down button in which Alister shot at. Ratchet pointed his wrench at the pink large-headed alien's throat at the main computer with a glare then blinked when the alien lowered his wrench with a tentacle. "If you intend to manhandle me I should have you know I am a level 60 wizard with melee ability." Kate tackled it. "Ouch…" The alien whimpered. Kate got up and went to join Ratchet and the elder at the computer.

Alister read the information. "It looks like there's an Obsidian Eye somewhere around Krell Canyon. I can't lock on any closer." As if with the push of a button, Nefarious came onto the screen. _–Hello my old friend, it's been a long time. I'm thrilled to see you able to witness my greatest triumph! And look, you've met the elder. It's too bad the first Lombax you meet is the shame of his entire race! Is that- is that a Lekti? I thought I annihilated them!-_ Alister glared at the comment before asking about the girl's race then looks at her with question. Ratchet sighs and walks up to the screen.

"What is it this time Nefarious? You still trying to turn everybody into robots, or just good old fashion galactic domination?" Nefarious took a moment to think then looks at him. _–Part of my wants to let you live long enough to find out. The other part really wants to kill you. You know, for old time's sake? Decisions, decisions, decisions.-_ With that, the screen turns off and alarms start blaring. _[Attention: VX-99 detected. Evacuate all stations]_ Ratchet looks around. "Well, at least we know what he went with." He gently grabs Kate's hand and jumps through the evacuation transport tube, Alister following them.

They ended up right where this building-sized thing hovered. "He'll flatten the city just kill us? I'll support from the air, you distract it until I can find a way for you to jump onto it." Alister says as he heads back to his ship. "Distract it?! It's the size of a building! How do I get my self into these situations?" Ratchet went from yelling to muttering in a single moment. Kate pushed him out of the way of the lasers and dived out of the way herself at the last second. Ratchet was only surprised for a minute before recomposing himself and pulled Kate to her feet.

The two dodge lasers as best as they possibly could until Alister made it possible for at least Ratchet could aboard the giant robot and dismantle the arms. Kate was safe, but now she got to watch Ratchet dismantle the arms by himself. When the arms were dismantled Alister somehow got Ratchet on top where the 'head' was and dismantled the force field around it. That's when Alister flew above it and shattered the glass so Ratchet could stop it for good. It some effort but the job was finished and Alister came by to pick up Ratchet.

_-Grab onto my ship! This thing can explode any minute!.-_ Alister voiced through his communicator. Ratchet did so with his swingshot and held on as best as he could. Then Kate came to his mind and he looked at her just in time for the giant robot to explode. "KATE!" The young Lombax cried as he watched the robot crash into the building where Kate was standing frozen like a deer in head lights. It wasn't too much longer when the robot exploded and Ratchet tore his pain filled eyes away from the scene.


	9. The Great Clock

**Here's chapter...9? O.o Anyway! Sorry for the wait and thank you guys for the reviews ^-^ I wasn't sure how the plot/ characters would blend together so it means a lot knowing that the story is liked. Thanks again! ^~^ **

Once again, at the last second Kate was transported away from death. Kate groaned lightly and held her head before looking around. The last she remembered was hearing Ratchet scream her name, which brought her to her feet with a single jerk of shifting her weight. "Ratchet?" She called and whirled around in a complete 360. Hearing no response she shuffled her feet. "He probably thinks I'm dead… Probably? After that explosion, of course he thinks I'm dead!" She mutters under her breath. _–Oh great another intruder!-_ Sigmund voiced from a nearby hologram, causing the girl to nearly scream.

After she suppressed it, she walked in the direction of the hologram. Sigmund gasped. _–You're a Lekti! How did you get in here? Hold on I'll get the door.-_ Before she could answer, let alone react in general, the large door next to her opened. "What's going on here?" She asked herself, trying to shake the thoughts of Ratchet as best as she could best but failed. Sigmund rushed out of the Orientation Room to meet Kate. "Where am I?" She asked. The little red robot was taken back then recomposed himself. "Why you're inside the Great Clock built by the smartest Zoni of the universe himself!"

Kate blinked and stared at him. But then that meant… "How did you get in here?" The junior caretaker asked. Kate shakes her head. "One minute I was in Axiom City just seconds from getting blown to bits and the next I somehow ended up here." "What were doing in Axiom City?" He asks with concern in his robotic voice. "Helping a friend, find his best friend." Kate answers. "No, no, no. I mean, why aren't you on plant Vaxt?" Sigmund explains. She paused for a moment and shakes her head and looks at him, changing the subject easily. "If this is the Great Clock, then you must be the Caretaker am I right?"

Sigmund fidgets nervously. "Well I'm the junior caretaker; the senior caretaker is a simulation." "Not important. I need to get back to Ratchet. Can you help me?" Kate speaks as calm as she could. "Did you say Ratchet?" Clank asks as he comes out of the room, causing Sigmund to jump and whirl around. "S-sir! Finished so soon?" Kate nods slowly and knelt before the smaller robot with a scepter. "Do you know him?" Clank asks curiously, seeing he'd never met the girl before. "Kind of, he's been letting me tag a long with him for a little while- wait a minute! You must be the one he's looking for a way to locate so badly!" Kate suddenly stands and begins to pace.

"And you are a Lekti who is looking for a way back to him, correct?" Clank asks. "Right…" She answers quietly. It was all beginning to make sense… Alister's actions towards herself, talking Ratchet into helping him find the Great Clock for his own personal needs while tricking the young Lombax. Something happened in the passed that he wouldn't say and he wanted to travel back to keep it from ever happening. If Alister didn't get his way, what would happen to Ratchet? "Miss? Is everything alright...?" Clank asked with a slight tilted head. "No. Nothing is alright. There's this general that knew Ratchet's parents and he wants to use this clock to go backwards and stop something that happened in the past, he could be in danger and doesn't even know it because he's being played!"

Clank and Sigmund exchanged glances then looked back at her. "I know Ratchet will see through this general before things get too rough." Clank tries to reassure the girl who stopped pacing after some time passed and looked at him. "I can't wait that long! Ratchet's willing to risk anything to help him… I can feel it." She went from yelling to speaking softly with a worry filled voice and a hand over her heart. Clank stared at her then thinks. "If you are that worried about him, why not just ask the Zoni to take you to him? They are the ones who brought me here." He says to her.

Kate blinked and looked at him. "You think they would?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. The little robot shrugs. "It is worth a try." He replies. "But, if you are truly a Lekti then you should be able to transport to him yourself." Clank replies. Kate firmly folds her arms across her chest and closes her eyes. "My teleportation tends to "glitch" as one would put it..." She then sighs and looks at him. "I have no way of controlling it." Kate says quietly. Clank crosses his arms and thinks. "Have you tried focusing on where to go?" She nods. "Tried that once, it didn't get me anywhere." Kate answers.

Clank continues to think. "There is a difference between thinking where you want to go, and feeling where you want to go." He explains and glances up at her. Kate blinks and lets her arms settle by her sides. "I never really thought of it like that…" She murmurs quietly. The little robot nods lightly. "If you really want to get back to Ratchet then your heart must know where to go." He continues with his explanation. Kate kneels and places a hand on his metal shoulder as she focuses on that feeling of hers. "I owe you one for helping me. Want to come with me?" She smiles a little.

Clank glanced at Sigmund then back at Kate and shakes his head. "My place is here; just tell him I am alright." He smiles a little then turns to walk away from her and goes to follow Sigmund. "Take care of yourself Kate." Sigmund waves lightly as she floats backwards. Kate smiles softly and nods before depixelating completely.


	10. Planet Lumos - Krell Canyon

Kate landed on her feet by Apelion and examined herself. "It worked… Thanks Clank." She whispered to herself then looked around, frowning when she didn't see her fuzzy green-eyed friend around, though, she did see a Vullard. "E-excuse me my good sir, have you seen a young Lombax pass through here?" The Vullard looked at her and took a moment to think. "Ah, yes. He and an elder are helping us get rid of these Agorion raiders to get inside the temple around the corner." He answered and pointed in the direction of the battle field.

"Thanks." Kate said simply before heading in the direction of the battle field, knowing exactly how big of risk she was taking by running head first into the belly of the beast, or even returning to Ratchet when he had the thought that she was dead. Kate snaked around the Agorians silently and unnoticeable along with having no idea where she was going. She heard Alister's voice and looked in the direction it was coming from. He and Ratchet were backing each other up like in Axiom City and frowned. As glad as she was to see her friend in one piece, General Azimuth Alister made her sick.

As she watched from afar, she thought about just going to some other world, Ratchet seemed to doing just fine without her hanging around. She had no idea how much he was hurting inside. Just as the last of the Agorians in the area were dead and Kate was turning her back to the boys, Ratchet turned to face Alister with very deadly green eyes boiling with conflicting emotions, anger being one of the most noticeable. "Why didn't you save her? You would've had to time to pick her up!" She heard him practically yell.

"My priority is keeping you safe." Alister responded. Kate turned back around watch the boys go at it. Ratchet tightly gripped the handle of his wrench. "She was my friend, I made a promise that you wouldn't understand! Why do you think I kept her by my side after you tried to send her away?" "I wouldn't understand?" Alister asked with an arched eyebrow as he stepped closer to him. "I wanted her go home so she wouldn't get you killed. With the knowledge she has that girl would cause you more trouble." He explained.

Kate blinked, and in that moment she understood that he really was just protecting his friend's son, even if he was trying to use the clock for himself. He meant well. Something inside her began to boil; she was stuck in between admiring and hating his guts. She shakes her head. He was going to end up getting her friend killed, she could feel it. Ratchet shakes his head and narrows his green eyes. "Shouldn't that be my choice? I made that promise and had every intention of keeping it." He growled. "It'd be better if she would've gone home like I told her to." Alister said.

"She didn't have a home to go back to!" Ratchet snapped. Alister stepped back with a look of disbelief. "What?" The young Lombax quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands. "Nefarious destroyed my home… I'm the only one who made it off alive. I was teleported to planet Quantos before I was blown to bits… Just like with Axiom City." Kate said quietly as she came out of hiding. There wasn't a single scratch on her. Ratchet's ears perked and he looked in the direction of her voice. "Kate, you're okay!" He couldn't help but laugh out of relief then go up and hug her, no, embrace her.

Kate closed her eyes, taking in his warmth and almost completely forgot her message from Clank. Holding her for a moment longer before letting go and when he did, he looked at her. "This isn't some messed up joke is it? You're actually here, right?" Kate slowly opened her eyes pale brown eyes and nodded. Alister still couldn't believe what his ears heard come out of her mouth. He cautiously walked towards her and Ratchet stood his ground in between them. "So Nefarious was serious when he thought he wiped out the Lekti race…"

Kate nodded and looked at him. "That's right. I couldn't tell you why because I don't fully understand it." "This isn't the place. Let's get rid of these Agorian raiders so we can get to the Obsidian Eye." Alister said before turning and starting to walk away. Ratchet was going to follow him but Kate gently grabbed his arm. "Hold on… I need to talk to you…" She said softly, resting her forehead against his back. "Where did you go?" He asked curiously. "The Great Clock- I saw Clank, he misses you so much. He helped me get here- back to you." She said in the same soft voice. His ears drooped a little.

"As long as he's alright, that's enough for me." Ratchet said in a hushed voice. He slipped from Kate's grip and gently took her hand into his own before beginning to walk. Kate followed behind him without argue. It took longer than wanting it to, but eventually they eliminated the raiders by hand and turret. Kate did her usual hiding unless one of them came directly towards her, then she just slowed down the time frame, leaving the main fighting to Ratchet and Alister. Then it was off to the cave like the Vullard had promised.


End file.
